Mother & Father
by Kayzo
Summary: Because Rei worries and Kai has money. and being a single mother would be to hard anyway. oneshot KaixRei


Kayzo: hello! wow, i haven't writen anything in a while... kinda sad. and i said i don't write just oneshots...

Rei: well, you don't you just never finish/upload any multichapter ones.

Kayzo: a sign from the gods.

Rei: sure, whatever.

Kayzo: meh, it's to late for this shit. and it's Thanksgiving! well, not anymore, but it was when i started writing this!

Rei: oh, so this is about thanksgiving?

Kayzo: yes! well, no, but it would be if this plot bunny hadn't gotten hold of my brain first.

Rei: that's nice... DISCLAIMER: Kayzo doesn't own Beyblade, and if she did... bad things would happen.

Kayzo: one last thing, Kuro666, i know i should really be doing that oneshot dedicated to you as i said i would, I'M REALLY SORRY[it's really been so long, when did i write that, april? i haven't gotten any good KandaXAllen ideas... T.T

oh, and PLEASE, DO NOT MIND SPELLING MISTAKES! i have gotten a ton of review that critcize my spelling, i know they're right and i really do need to work on it and i'm glad people are honost to point out where i can improve, but i'm lazy and waiting for my beta is a bore.

* * *

The door opened, Max and Takao barreled in, a calmer Kai behind them. The two younger boys ran into the kitchen where the smell of food was already forming. Kai sighed, those two were like five-year-olds. Immature five-year-olds at that. Kai took his time taking of his coat and placing it on the coat rack.

Luckily though, the two would be going home for a religious holiday that had something to do with a fat man going around doing B&Es [breaking and entering and shoving things in socks. Max had said it was a Christian holiday, but that still didn't explain the fat guy.

Whatever, at least things would be quiet for once. Although Rei would probably drag him out to get that new stove he had been talking about…

Why waste money on something like that? Well, the BBA had gotten around to getting permanent living quarters for the team, so they could have the facilities to practice and not be short on room as they had been at Takao's house. They were situated in northern Japan, Takao's house being in southern Japan.

Kai started to here calls from the kitchen and knew he couldn't stall for much longer. Rei had imposed a 'don't start eating until everyone is seated' rule and Takao wasn't to keen on waiting.

He and the immature five-year-olds had been picking up training equipment from that days practice, Rei being excused so he could start on dinner, and even from this good distance, he could hear them talk to Rei about how he was torturing them. They made it seem as if he had pulled out a whip when Rei had left.

Kai entered the room to see Rei 'uh-huh'-ing and nodding at all the right intervals for the kids to be satisfied. When Kai sat down, Takao immediately started to shovel food in his mouth. Max laughed at his friend and ate at a slightly more human pace. They ate their kitsune udon in relative silence (Takao's mouth to full to speak), only taking about what others were going to do for the holidays and what new strategies they could use while 'blading. Once everyone had devoured their kitsune udon, Max and Takao demanded something sweet.

"Come on Rei, you know my old man can't cook, heck this is going to be the most edible food I get for weeks!" Rei rolled his eyes and Kai barely contained rolling his.

"Hey look, Rei's smiling!" Max said happily, "that means he has something good!" Rei was indeed smiling as he stood, going over and getting a plate, bringing it back and showing the others what was on it. Kushi-dango, where the hell did Rei find the time?

The two younger bladers finished quickly, and because they would need to get up fairly early to catch they're various forms of transportation, Rei had sent them to bed (but not without helping clean the table first). Neither Kai nor Rei had eaten any of the sweet dumplings, and neither had really cared to.

Rei got up, walking to the kitchen counter, placing dishes in the washer. Kai followed suit and made his way to the small living room, newspaper in hand. Just as Kai was getting to the article of the 'Nice Boat' [if anyone knows what I'm talking about I commend you a mug of black coffee was placed in his line of sight.

"Ah, thanks." Kai said as he reached for the offered mug. Rei nodded, sitting down with his own mug—of tea. Rei really understood Kai, well at least to know when to give the stoic captain his space, the cat-like team member had even picked up on his habits, one of which was having a strong cup of pure black coffee when the brats were in bed. Kai liked to think that he knew Rei pretty well too, and he knew something was off in the not so subtle way Rei was twitching and being abnormally silent.

"What on your mind?" Kai asked as he took a sip of god's greatest gift to man. Rei sighed and shifted, glancing at Kai. Kai folded the newspaper, set it down and shifted so he was cross-legged on the couch, giving the neko his full attention.

"Well, you know how Takao and Max are leaving for three weeks…" Rei started, Kai nodded.

"The silence will be a blessing from the gods." Kai commented. Rei gave a slight chuckle, but there was still something off, Kai could see it.

"Well, they're going to be gone and Takao is probably going to die from to much fried food, god knows he wont eat what his grandfather gives him. And Max will most likely get lost when he has to switch planes in California, you know how oblivious he is." Rei was starting to made motions with his had and Kai couldn't help a slight smirk from crossing his lips, "Takao will start to get really hungry just moments after boarding the train, and he'll probably miss the train he needs to change onto and get sidetracked when he smells some food. Max is to nice to get through all the security at the airport and I bet he'll loose his luggage…" Rei's worry was evident as talked.

"Rei, you're acting like a mother," Kai pointed out, "they'll be fine." he then added.

Rei sighed, "I know your right, I just can't help but worry."

"Now you really sound like a mother." Kai said with a smirk.

Rei frowned slightly, "oh come on, you can't tell me your not worried at all!"

"Sure I am, once Takao eats his way through a wall and Max gets a hold of some sugar, there's no telling how many calls we're going to get about property damages." Rei tried to keep up his already weak glare but couldn't help it when his lips formed a small smile.

"They really are just kids." Rei said forlornly, letting his back rest on the armrest, he was sitting facing Kai, only his pose was more relaxed, one dangling over the edge and the other bent at the knee, his foot only extending a few inches from himself.

"Your only one year older." Kai pointed out.

Rei waved a hand dismissingly, "but I'm used to living on my own, as are you, those two really need support and guidance."

"Or the whole town would be burned down." Rei gave a short laugh.

"Right, the whole town would burn down."

"You know, you really should just adopt them." Kai said casually, "then you really could be their mother." A smirk graced his features and as he tried to look innocently at Rei who was raising a skeptical eyebrow, "I mean, you already cook for them, clean up after them, make sure they don't do anything stupid, worry over them, and you really do care for them. Heck, you already are their mother; all you need is the paperwork. I bet I could get that through within a few weeks."

"Gee, thanks, but you know how it is, a single mother would never be able to raise two growing boys on her own." Rei said sarcastically, but smiling none the less.

"pfft, just marry some rich guy." Kai said not thinking "or girl if you want a female father." He added as an after thought. Rei looked at him for a moment and could tell that Rei had turned serious.

"You really care for them." Rei stated matter-of-factly. Kai didn't answer, but avoided looked into Rei's golden eyes that seem to know to much.

"So, how much money ya got?"

* * *

Kayzo: done! like it? love it? want it to burn in the pits of hell? please tell me! and please, if you want me to write anything in particular, i'm always up for suggestings, that is if you like my writing style 


End file.
